


At Your Mercy

by the1eyedtree



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arundel is an evil dude, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cuddles in a cave, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1eyedtree/pseuds/the1eyedtree
Summary: Dimitri befalls what should be a terrible fate out at sea, but is saved by Claude, a curious, mysterious merman. Claude escorts Dimitri on the long journey back to land, but when they reach the coast they are taken deep into a nefarious plot against the throne by none other than Dimitri’s own Uncle Arundel. Can they survive? More importantly, can their newly found love survive?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 51
Collections: Dimiclaude Big Bang 2020





	1. Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> It has been an absolute BLAST to be a part of this Big Bang -- I'm so happy to have made here where I can share this story with all of you!
> 
> And I've also had the absolute pleasure of working with @1000BooksandOne and @Bringmemisery to bring everything to life and I absolutely love the amazing art they've created!
> 
> https://twitter.com/1000BooksAndOne/status/1367179680646848516?s=20  
> https://twitter.com/Bringmemisery/status/1367176205431054343?s=20

The sea breeze scratches at Dimitri’s face with its salty moisture. While he does his best to hide his discomfort, everyone on the ship seems to be keenly aware that their crown prince is uneasy in the water. He is grateful to not feel seasick but….these waters feel unkind and his crewmates even more so – they do not want him there, and honestly he would rather be anywhere else too…

His Uncle Arundel had spent far too much time than Dimitri thought necessary mentioning to his Uncle Rufus that “the boy needs to make himself _useful_ and go negotiate with Adrestia in person.”

Dimitri grounds his teeth at the memory of his uncle’s words. It is not Dimitri’s fault they are on the brink of war. It is the fault of the cruel loss of his stepsister when they were children, made worse by the loss of his father and stepmother three years later. Dimitri has been working himself down to the bone since he was 14 to keep as much peace as he could as a prince. While he does not loathe Rufus as he does Arundel, he thinks his paternal uncle….incompetent.

Rufus only uses his power to woo women and drink.

 _He’s the one who should be making himself useful_ …

Dimitri watches the sun slowly sink below the horizon and grips uneasily at the railing of the ship.

 _El_ ….

Edelgard von Hresvelg had been the brilliant daughter of Dimitri’s father’s second wife. Dimitri had met her when they were both four years old.

They had been inseparable.

 _But_ ….

She had been on a ship not unlike the very one Dimitri is currently on. The official report says that a squall had blown in unexpectantly, and she was thrown overboard and lost to the chilling depths of the sea.

Something about that report always irked Dimitri, but what could an 11-year-old do about it at the time?

Another spray of ocean water slaps Dimitri in the face, and he tries to shake his hair out.

 _I should probably try to go to sleep_.

But every time he closes his eyes, he can only imagine what Edelgard’s final moments must have been like. He has read about how cold and crushing the ocean is, and about the many creatures that live within it.

A sailor approaches him and bows, mentioning something about a possible storm on the horizon. Dimitri thanks him for the update with a calm voice that seems to surprise the sailor. Dimitri bids him goodnight before turning back to watch the last few moments of the sunset.

No, he does not feel tired enough to sleep.

Dimitri decides he will continue to stare out into the endless darkness of the ocean that seems to be the only true reflection of himself that exists. He is not sure how long he stares out into the darkness, but when he glances back around him the lanterns around him have nearly died down.

Something falls on the other side of the deck – Dimitri hears the crunch of broken glass. A sailor cries out and furiously rings a bell. Are they…being attacked?? Dimitri hears the heavy footfalls of his guards, but before he can turn around large hands push harshly at his shoulders. Dimitri yelps as he feels himself slide over the railing. He attempts to grab _anything_ to keep from falling, but his hands find no purchase on the wet wood of the ship. He feels his stomach lurch as he falls and flips.

When he crashes into the water, he is assaulted by the darkness and the unforgiving frigid cold of the ocean. He flails around for a few feeble moments as he registers what just happened. He looks up. Something on the ship must be on fire because he can see the flickering light as he sinks.

 _I should swim up for air_.

Dimitri contemplates the situation. Honestly, this is the opportunity he has been looking for. What could the world benefit from him surviving? He would be lying if he said he did not miss his family.

His father…

His stepmother…

_El…_

Dimitri closes his eyes and tries to ignore the burning in his lungs as he sinks further and further into oblivion.

But warm hands find their way to him and someone catches him. Dimitri’s eyebrows knit together, but he keeps his eyes closed. Maybe he has fallen into a fish. It is not a pleasant image, but if he dies and becomes a grand meal for something, then at least he could benefit _something_ for once. He feels his mind starting to cloud from the lack of oxygen and smiles.

The last thing Dimitri registers before losing consciousness is the feeling of lips on his own and the relief of oxygen making its way into his lungs.

. . .

Dimitri’s eyes blink open and he winces, a headache blooming deep within his skull. He squints and tries to take stock of the situation.

 _I’m alive_.

_What??_

_Unless the afterlife is just being in a…cave?_

Dimitri looks around as much as he can without moving his head.

He is alive.

He is cold and damp.

He is in a cave.

His eyes adjust and he notices that he can actually see fairly well thanks to some glowing algae that is growing on the walls, ceiling, and floor of the cave. He takes a deep breath and is surprised that his lungs do not hurt. He slowly sits up. His body is quite stiff.

Oh…

_How did I get here?_

Dimitri glances around and sees that there is a pool of water a few feet to his right, but other than that there is not much else besides algae and damp rocks.

_Wait…_

Dimitri glances back at the water again and feels himself go rigid as he spots something looking back at him from the water. There is a mass of brown – _is that hair?_ – and green eyes that glint with attentiveness. But they are eyes like his own – _human_. Everything else about this person is obscured by the water. But how could they be breathing with their nose and mouth submerged under the water? Dimitri watches as a bubble breaks the surface of the water next to their face.

The person rises from the water elegantly and maintains eye contact with Dimitri as they lean their upper body on the rocky floor of the cave. Dimitri’s mind is reeling as he takes in so many details all at once. This person is not human…but they are _gorgeous_. Dimitri’s eyes trace over lean muscle, white scales, _are those fins?_ Where Dimitri would normally find ears on someone, he finds green and gold, fan-like fins that keep twitching to and fro.

Dimitri is…. _enamored_.

 _Could this be_ – Dimitri glances at the fins again – _a merman?_

He thinks he might die here, but the merman is not looking at him like he is prey. He says something in a language that Dimitri does not understand. His voice is a little higher pitched than Dimitri’s own, but quite enticing all the same. Dimitri tilts his head and frowns a little, and the merman seems to get that he is not understanding him. He waves for Dimitri to approach him. Dimitri hesitates but slowly crawls over to him, ignoring the awkward scrape of the metal of his armored boots and gauntlets against the rocky floor. The merman reaches up, and Dimitri stays still. The other smiles reassuringly, and Dimitri nods. The merman gently holds Dimitri’s face – his hands are…Dimitri’s not sure if they’re warm or cold, his body is too busy buzzing with a strange anticipation.

The merman kisses Dimitri whose mind stops.

“Can you understand me now?” The merman pulls back to look Dimitri in the eye.

“Yes?”

“Oh good!” The merman smiles. “How do you feel?”

Dimitri looks down at himself and does his best to assess his current state of being.

“I’m fine…” Dimitri is not sure if he truly is fine, but it is the best answer he can give at the moment. “Did you save me?

“Mm-hmm – you were about to drown.” The merman looks at him with wide-eyed concern. Dimitri is not yet sure what to think of being worried about by this stranger.

“Thank you….what do I call you?” The merman tilts his head, and Dimitri tries not to let his eyes drift anywhere but the other’s eyes.

“Claude.”

“Thank you, Claude.” Claude narrows his beautiful eyes a fraction, and his lips tug down into the barest hint of a frown. Dimitri realizes he is _pouting_ at him.

“Annnnnnd you arrrrre?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry – I’m Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd!”

“That’s a lot.” Dimitri resists the urge to roll his eyes. He must be truly tired if his first instinct is to throw attitude at the very person who saved his life…

“Well, you don’t have to use the whole thing – just my first name is fine.” Claude looks confused. “You can call me Dimitri.” Claude smiles at him again.

“Better!” Dimitri can feel his cheeks burning a little at Claude’s tone of praise. He glances down to avoid eye contact long enough to recenter himself but notices that Claude’s right arm is bleeding a little. The cut does not look too deep, but a little bit of blood is still seeping from it.

“You’re hurt…” Dimitri’s tone is quite sorrowful.

“It’s just a scratch!” Claude leans that side of himself further away from Dimitri as if that will make him magically forget and move on.

“But you got hurt saving me…” He has become a burden to yet another person.

 _All I can ever bring is pain_ …

He needs to amend this – Claude deserves the best he can give after what he did for him. Dimitri pulls at his blue shoulder cape and rips a wide strip of it off. Claude’s eyes are wide, and he looks shocked as he stares at the blue material in Dimitri’s hand. Has he offended him somehow??

 _Oh no_ … _wait_.

Dimitri realizes his cape must look like a _fin_.

“Oh no – these are just clothes!” He does his best to reassure Claude who suddenly turns to look at the floor next to Dimitri. Dimitri thinks that Claude might be a little embarrassed if the sudden bright red hue that has flooded his cheeks is any indication.

“I know what clothes are!” Claude refuses to look at Dimitri in the eye. Perhaps Claude is younger than him, but Dimitri is not sure – Claude, at least his human half, looks to be an adult.

Dimitri stretches out the torn material in his hands and cautiously scoots closer to Claude. Those emerald eyes are back on him and track his movements, more curious than predatory. Dimitri takes a careful glance at the cut on his arm. It really does seem to just be a small scratch, but the fact that he is still bleeding does not sit well with Dimitri.

“May I tend to your wound?” Dimitri asks quietly. Claude hesitates at first, but shifts so that Dimitri can have better access to his upper arm. Dimitri nods and gently starts wrapping the fabric over the wound. Claude makes a weird clicky guttural noise and grimaces. Dimitri grimaces sympathetically and ties the fabric to hold it securely on Claude’s arm. After giving it one last glance over, he leans back to show that he is done. Claude glares at the wound, but his face softens when he looks up at Dimitri. There are a few moments of silence.

“So, do you make a habit of saving people from drowning?” Dimitri hopes his tone is conversational.

“Only if they’re pretty.”

Claude winks.

Dimitri blushes.

“You’re the first one...and the first human I’ve ever actually seen,” Claude says in a tone that somehow simultaneously sounds playful and… _sad_.

“Oh...well you are the first...um merman? I have ever seen.” Dimitri finally lets his gaze drop just a little so he can actually _look_ at Claude.

Claude has wavy brown hair that has already started curling from being outside of the water long enough to dry. A little braid cuffed in gold hangs from his right side and dangles along his cheekbone. Dimitri notices that his green and gold fin-like ears keep twitching about and seem to articulate his emotions more than his eyes.

 _Goddess his eyes_ …

Claude’s eyes are a striking green that seem to have a natural twinkle even in the dim light of the cave. His brown skin has a few patches of glittering white scales sprinkled about his torso. A couple of gold metal bands adorn his arms, and Dimitri ponders briefly if they are simply for fashion or if they bare any significance. Dimitri’s eyes return to tracing over his well-defined muscles. Claude is quite lean, but still very strong looking. Dimitri imagines he is quite agile.

 _Oh, now that is quite the image_.

Claude would call Dimitri out for staring if he has not been doing the very same. Their mutual checking-each-other-out session ends when Dimitri sneezes. Claude seems to remember something and perks up as Dimitri recovers.

“Are you hungry or thirsty?”

“A little yes,” Dimitri says, realizing now that he does not have anything with him to eat or drink and will likely be very hard pressed to find such things here. Claude simply smiles at him and disappears in the water. Dimitri glances over the edge and watches as Claude swims back through a tunnel. Something flies out of the water, and Dimitri manages to catch it. His mouth falls open in astonishment. It is a sealed waterskin...probably from his own ship – Dimitri remembers a few of the sailors using ones like this. Claude resurfaces and carefully sets a handful of nuts and fruit down in front of Dimitri. He smiles up at Dimitri who looks on with even more amazement.

“Thank you! I must say I’m surprised you were able to find, well, any of this!” Dimitri gestures to the food and waterskin.

“I scavenged while you were asleep – I couldn’t remember what humans can and can’t eat.”

“A variety of things in both categories, but aren’t you hungry too?” Dimitri munches on some of the nuts and feels his body rejoice. Claude seems to assess his own current state of hunger and tilts his head in thought. He makes an erratic clicking noise and snaps his fingers, grinning at Dimitri.

“I’ll be right back!” Claude disappears again and after a few minutes comes back with a few wiggling fish in his arms.

Dimitri is not sure what he thought was going to happen, but it sure was not Claude just popping a whole fish in his mouth and slurping it up whole.

Dimitri’s eyes go wide.

Claude notices and speaks with his mouth still full of the fish.

“Wha-?”

“Oh, um...I suppose I don’t really know what you can or can’t eat either….Can you just eat the bones too?” Claude nods, and Dimitri hears a crunch that chills his blood. He sets nuts in his hand down and tries to not think too much about that crunch. Claude seems to feel Dimitri’s vibe of disgust and swallows the rest of the fish without chewing. Dimitri’s eyebrows shoot up.

“What now?” Claude asks a little flippantly.

Dimitri blushes again.

He is surprised that Claude can fit so much down his throat without issue...which of course brings thoughts to his mind asking _what else could he fit in there?_ And that is certainly _not_ an appropriate train of thought to have.

“Forgive me, I think I might just be dehydrated…” Dimitri attempts to hide his bashful blush by busying himself with getting a drink. He unplugs the waterskin and is thankful that the water inside remained safe and pure. He takes a long swig of it. It is even chilled thanks to the frigidity of the ocean. He offers it to Claude who just looks back at him blankly.

“Do you….do you drink things?”

“Not really,” Claude answers with the tiniest ghost of a smile on his lips. Dimitri drinks more of the water, doing his best to _not look at Claude’s lips_ , and seals the waterskin again. Claude quietly slurps down the rest of his fish. Dimitri manages to force himself to eat the rest of what Claude brought him, stretching his stiff arms when he is done.

_Now what?_

“Thank you, again, for saving me, Claude.” Claude eyes him for a few moments and nods.

“Are you far from home?”

“I’m not actually sure...we were about two days into our voyage.”

“There’s not much land near here.” Dimitri deflates a little, he is _stranded_ … “Hey, hey, it’s alright – I’m here! And I can get you back to land!” Claude holds his arms out, opening himself up to Dimitri with an excited smile of which Dimitri has no reason to doubt the sincerity.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I can’t survive in the ocean.”

“Well, not without my help, obviously!”

“’ _Obviously_ ’?”

“The- oh, I guess you were already falling asleep before!” Claude reaches his hands out to Dimitri. “Can you swim?”

“Not well…”

“Just imagine you’re pulling yourself through the water,” Claude says calmly and offers another smile. Dimitri takes a steadying breath and straps the waterskin to himself, making extra sure that it is sealed and secure. He pauses again as he looks down at the water.

“I’ll drown…”

“Not with my help!” Dimitri bites his lip, feeling anxious, but takes Claude’s offered hands. With Claude’s help, Dimitri manages to slip into the water. They do not immediately submerge – Claude waits patiently for Dimitri to nod that he is ready. Dimitri takes a deep breath, and they slowly sink below the surface.

Claude smiles at him again and gently holds his face so he can kiss him. Dimitri’s eyes widen as he feels a cool sensation ripple through him, and suddenly, he can hear, see, and breathe as if he were not underwater. _How did he do that?_ Claude looks over his face to make sure whatever he just did is working and grins at him.

“Follow me!” Dimitri feels anxiety take hold of him again as Claude lets go of his hands and sinks further away from him. Dimitri kicks off the rocks around him to follow Claude through the winding tunnels. Dimitri is thankful for his armored garments as he pulls himself through some of the smaller spaces. They finally make it out into the open ocean, and Claude sighs happily, stretching his whole body, which Dimitri can now really fully see.

Claude’s lower half shimmers with gold and white scales with fins occasionally flitting about – Dimitri thinks his whole shape is truly elegant and finds it very hard to look away. Claude swims over to Dimitri and takes his hands in his own again.

“There see? Not so bad, huh?” Claude’s tone is light and sweet.

“This is….I’m in awe…” Dimitri takes another deep breath and feels the water move around him, very _unlike_ air.

“It is pretty fun to actually get to use this trick – you can breathe just fine!” Claude pulls his hands from Dimitri’s, much to his disappointment, and places them behind his own head. He stretches his upper half casually. “But you’re not impervious to the other dangers of being in the ocean – you can’t sink too far, or the pressure will kill you – hey, I just said no sinking!!”

Dimitri is in fact helplessly sinking, and he cannot manage to figure out how to stop. Claude rolls his eyes in what Dimitri fears is annoyance and wraps his tail loosely around him. Claude somehow manages to keep both of them from sinking any further.

“Your body is dense...hmm, well, I guess you’ll just have to hold on to me then!” Claude announces with a shrug of his arms. He has a smug smile on his face as he guides Dimitri’s hands to his waist. Dimitri mourns that he cannot feel Claude’s skin through his gloves.

_Oh no, why do I want to feel his skin?_

“Will you be able to swim like this? With me holding on to you, I mean,” Dimitri says, blushing lightly when it finally sinks in how close he is floating to Claude.

“Like this? Noooo, but when we’re sitting idle this will keep you from sinking!” Claude’s grin edges on being more of a smirk, and his eyes slowly rake over Dimitri’s body. Dimitri is finally starting to get the sense that he is being flirted with.

He hums in thought as he assesses his grip on Claude. He notices four delicate slits on each side of his torso. They flare out a little bit in time with how one might breathe…. _oh right_...gills. Obviously, Claude would need a way to breathe in the water. Dimitri’s thumb lightly rubs right under the lowest slit, and Claude wiggles. Dimitri does it again, and Claude bites back a giggle before clapping his own hands over Dimitri’s. Dimitri’s lips tug into their own little smirk.

“Ticklish?”

“ _Ah_ – stop – _please_!” Claude cries out in between desperate giggles.

“Sorry!” Dimitri tries to let go, but Claude does not let him. They still in their playful movements, and Dimitri watches as Claude surveys the surrounding area. “Do you by chance know which way the closest land might be?”

Claude’s ears twitch around, and he closes his eyes for a few moments. When he opens them, he offers him another smile and points in the direction behind Dimitri.

“How?” Dimitri asks, his tone full of awe.

“How what?” Claude tilts his head.

“How can you tell what direction anything is down here?”

“Currents, temperatures, sound…”

“.....Oh.”

“All more reliable than sight!” Claude looks so proud as he nods and smiles.

“Ah, can you tell how far?”

“Only by my own memory of spatial awareness…..it’ll take a day, maybe two if you really can’t swim.” Dimitri lets that sink in….he is a fast learner, so learning to swim is not so bad, but...it is quite cold. “We should get going!”

Claude smiles again – Dimitri finally realizes that he is trying to _reassure_ him. Claude wiggles out of his grasp and grabs one of Dimitri’s hands. He starts swimming in the aforementioned direction. Dimitri does his best to kick his feet to match Claude’s natural pace, but he admittedly feels quite dumb and bumbling compared to the beautiful merman. Claude keeps glancing back at him. They manage like this for about two minutes.

“What?” Dimitri asks a little more sharply than he intended as they coast to a stop.

“You’re slow.”

Dimitri gives him a pointed look.

“I’m doing my best.”

Claude pouts and… _wow, okay he shouldn’t be that cute_ …Claude’s ear fins are even drooping down much like a puppy’s ears would when sad.

“My body wasn’t built for this!” Dimitri attempts to defend himself. He really is doing _everything_ he can. Claude makes a few more odd clicking noises and what sounds like a groan, but his face remains in that gentle pout.

Claude knows he is going to just have to drag Dimitri along with him, otherwise Dimitri will tire out too fast. Claude sighs, well Dimitri thinks it is a sigh at least, and continues swimming forward while Dimitri almost uselessly hangs on.

Dimitri finds it hard to do much like this – he cannot even figure out how to talk with all the water barraging him, and he is maybe a little afraid that as soon as he does manage to open his mouth, some fish or other creature will accidentally swim right into it. He finds it is better if he simply keeps his mouth closed and breathes through his nose. So, to keep his mind occupied, he concentrates on Claude and how beautiful he is and how his muscles all move as he cuts through the water.

Claude has delicate fins that gradient from gold to green on his white tail. His human-like back muscles flex and move gracefully with his fish-like ones. To say he is graceful almost does not cut it – Dimitri has never seen even a dancer move so wonderfully.

Dimitri feels that perhaps he should be concerned about his unabashed attraction to this stranger.

_Could I be under some sort of spell?_

They swim for a few hours until Dimitri tugs at Claude’s arm.

“Hm?”

“C-can we take a break?” Dimitri stutters out. Claude glances back at him and sees that he is trembling, and his lips are starting to turn blue.

“Um, are you okay?”

“It’s a-a bit c-cold.”

“’Cold’?...Oh!”

Dimitri is not sure what Claude’s confusion about temperatures would be.

_Do merpeople not feel cold? Maybe they wouldn’t mind Faerghus so much then…_

Claude lets go of his hand and swirls around him, enveloping Dimitri in a full body hug. Claude presses their chests close, and Dimitri can feel him let out a long breath as one of his hands slides up Dimitri’s chest. He feels warmth start to tingle throughout his body.

_Is this attraction or is it magic?_

Claude looks him over carefully, relaxing when the proper color returns to Dimitri’s lips. Though, Dimitri is still trembling slightly but neither know if it is from the cold or something else entirely.

“Better?” Claude asks, still holding him close.

“Yes…yes, I think so – thank you very much!” Dimitri bows his head slightly to show his gratefulness. It is about all he can do when held so close.

Claude looks like he is very concentrated on something for a few moments. Dimitri watches as Claude’s ear fins twitch to and fro before pointing straight back behind him.

“Is everything okay?” Dimitri asks quietly.

“There’s a ship nearby.” Claude’s tone is neutral. Dimitri has no idea if this is a good or bad discovery.

“Oh?” He attempts to spur Claude on. Claude pulls Dimitri in the direction of the ship until they can see its underbelly. It is pretty impossible to see whose ship it is from under the water, however.

“Stay here, I’ll check its flags,” Claude says with no small amount of authority – he is practically _ordering_ Dimitri.

“I might sink though!” Dimitri honestly would not defy him so if he did not know for a fact that he would helplessly sink down to the bottom of the ocean without Claude. Claude rolls his eyes and brings Dimitri up with him.

“Stay under the surface or else I’ll have to kiss you again so you can breathe!” Claude pokes his head above the surface of the water, but Dimitri immediately sticks his head above the surface, too. Claude looks at him with what Dimitri reads as annoyance – really, he must think he disobeyed him because he is dumb…but truthfully? Dimitri would not mind another kiss, but he will not give that thought anymore consideration.

Dimitri blushes and avoids eye contact with Claude. Claude just keeps them both afloat and squints at the ship in the evening light. Dimitri finally pulls himself together and squints up at the ship, too. Claude must feel him tense because he glances at him. Dimitri is pale and his face contorts to show his sudden stress.

“What’s wrong?” Claude asks.

“That’s an Adrestian ship – if they find me, they’ll likely kill me,” Dimitri says in a hushed tone just in case the ship can magically already sense his presence.

“Oh.” Claude tightens his grip on Dimitri a little. “We should go before they see us then.”

“Yeah – yes, please.”

They sink below the surface, and Claude kisses him to allow him to breathe again. Dimitri takes a deep breath, adjusting to being under water again and trying to ignore the strange urge to pull Claude’s lips back to his own. He clings to Claude as he tries to think of what to do. Claude seems to also be giving something a great deal of thought. Dimitri looks at him curiously.

“Why would that ship want you dead?” Claude asks as he looks back at Dimitri.

 _Ah_ …

“Because I am the prince of the kingdom that they are nearly at war with.”

“A prince? Huh.” Claude does not seem overly affected by this news – Dimitri might as well have told him his favorite color. Claude loosens his grip on Dimitri a little, so he can stretch as he mulls something over. Dimitri realizes belatedly that he is staring at Claude, so he fully lets go. Claude looks at him curiously. Dimitri is about to suggest that they keep swimming towards land, but something suddenly wraps around his leg.

Dimitri is yanked down super hard by whatever grabbed him.

Seeing and hearing anything is impossible with the velocity at which he is being dragged down. The pressure of the water begins to press down on him harshly – Dimitri feels like he is being crushed. The water around him abruptly quakes and echoes with what sounds like thunder, and Dimitri sees light flash and arc past him.

He looks up and sees Claude floating above him, his hair sticking up in every direction. Golden light is flashing around him like an underwater lightning storm. His eyes seem to glow, and he is looking at something behind Dimitri with complete disdain.

“ **Release him.** ”

Claude’s voice booms with such authority, shivers wrack their way through Dimitri’s body. Whatever was dragging him down releases his leg and makes a roaring sound of regret. Now free, Dimitri starts flailing his arms and kicking his legs to swim up to Claude. He is of course grateful to have been saved but cannot help but be in fearful awe of whatever power and authority Claude possesses.

Claude holds his hand out to Dimitri, his face carefully neutral. Dimitri grabs it, and Claude swims them up closer to the surface. Dimitri feels the pressure ebb away and takes a few staggered breaths.

Claude looks him over, taking special care to see if his leg is okay. He makes a few clicking noises and looks around.

“There’s a cave system this way – we can rest there,” Claude announces and gestures off to his left. Dimitri tiredly nods – the adrenaline that had temporarily warmed him is now fading, and the cold of the ocean is seeping back into his bones. “Get on my back!”

“W-what?”

“We need to get you out of the water for a while, and we need to hurry.” Claude lets go of Dimitri, and swims around so that his back is open to him. Dimitri wraps his arms around his neck. He blushes but pulls himself as flush as he can to Claude, feeling a much-welcomed warmth seep through his clothes. He only realizes that he had sighed contently when Claude snorts – well, Dimitri thinks it was a snort at least.

_Can mermen snort??_

“Comfortable?” Claude asks, amused.

“You’re….warm.” Dimitri watches as Claude tilts his head in consideration of his words. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels Claude’s hands on his hips.

“If your arms get tired, you can hold on with your… _legs_ , too.”

“Okay.” Dimitri is not sure if he can say anymore without his voice betraying the strange feelings that are blooming everywhere his body is in contact with Claude. Claude starts swimming again, and Dimitri hugs closer to him. It is hard to keep his head up with the pressure of the water moving around them, so Dimitri nestles his face into Claude’s back, finally able to feel his skin.

 _His skin is so soft_ …

Dimitri cannot help but let his mind wander as they journey through the water.

_Maybe I really did die, and Claude is some angel meant to bring me to my final resting place in the sea…..Would I see El then?_

_Is this what she felt?_

A hand on his forearm brings Dimitri back to the present. He hums in acknowledgement to Claude’s hand.

“Something is weighing you down.”

 _It’s not a question_.

“I – oh!” Dimitri realizes he is squeezing Claude too tightly. “I’m sorry. I was just thinking of-,” _Should I tell him something so dark and unpleasant?_

“Someone you lost?”

 _Or Claude could nail it on the head_.

“Yes…I was told she was lost to the sea.”

“Someone special.”

 _Again, not a question_.

“Yes…”

Claude is quiet for a little while before speaking quietly again.

“A lover?”

“No-,” Dimitri manages to not choke on his spit at the accidental implication. “No, she was my stepsister.”

“Why would you step on your sister?” Dimitri cannot hold back his surprised bark of laughter at that. Claude glances back at him with a side eye as he slows in his graceful swimming a little.

“That would be quite rude, yes. A stepsister means she was my sister by law of our parents’ marriage, so we were not related by blood.”

“….But you loved her.”

_Why does Claude sound….jealous?_

“I did, we played together when she got to visit, but….we lost her to tragedy when she was sailing back to her home about 10 years ago when we were 11.” Claude is quiet for a while again. After a few minutes, Dimitri feels him shake his whole body out as if dispelling bad thoughts.

“So, no lover?”

“I, I don’t have one of those, no,” Dimitri says with a hint of a chuckle.

 _What a strange direction for this conversation to go_.

Claude makes some clicking noises again and looks around. He tips his body down a little, which makes Dimitri cling to him even tighter.

“We have to go deep to get to the cave. Don’t let go,” Claude instructs, patting Dimitri’s arm gently. Dimitri holds on a little tighter to show that he understands. Claude elegantly bends so he can dive down towards the caves. Dimitri tries his best to will his anxiety to not well up as they go down, but it is difficult to continue to do so as the pressure builds on him and it gets harder to see. Claude holds on to him tightly too and wiggles his way gracefully through a series of tunnels that Dimitri quickly loses track of.

After a few minutes of surprisingly successful navigation, they arrive in a pretty large cave. They break through the surface of the water, and Dimitri squints around. He notices that there is a hole at the top of the cave, and he can see the last rays of the sunset – he should not run out of air in here! _Good_. Dimitri carefully clambers off Claude and onto the cave floor. Claude elegantly pulls himself up and into one of the many pools of water by the cave entrance. Some water splashes over the edge of the little pool, and Claude flaps his tail – Dimitri cannot tell if he does it out of annoyance or playfulness.

Dimitri’s limbs feel heavy, and he is more than waterlogged. He starts taking off pieces of his armor and the rest of his cape, shivering at the loss of layers. He is keenly aware of Claude’s eyes on him as he undresses, but he needs to try to get warm and dry. Social courtesy can really only go so far when survival is the only goal. There are not many dry places in the cave, but Dimitri manages to find some dry foliage and wood.

“I’m going to find food…can humans eat fish?” Claude asks, leaning over the rocky floor and tapping his fingers idly.

“Yes – though, I prefer it cooked, but I think I can make a fire in here.” Dimitri nods towards his growing pile of things he hopes will burn. Claude tilts his head and looks at him for a few moments, his face unreadable.

“I will be back.” Claude announces.

“Be safe.” Dimitri is too busy fiddling with the sticks he has found to build his fire to notice that Claude blushes at his words. Claude disappears back into the cave tunnels.

Dimitri undresses till he is just in his undershirt and small clothes and sets to work lighting the fire. It is small but strong enough to warm his fingers. He takes a swig of the water from his waterskin. He has enough of that left to hopefully last him another day. Worry scratches at the edges of his mind as he tries to think of where he could _possibly_ find more drinkable water. He sighs, deciding not to panic…just yet at least.

Claude comes back after a while with a variety of wiggly fish in his arms. He stares wide eyed at the fire but does not shy away from it, more curious than fearful. He tosses some fish in a pool closer to Dimitri and the rest into a larger pool next to where he had been sitting before. He climbs into said pool and watches the little fire in awe.

Dimitri tries to remember what he was taught in regard to preparing fish – as a prince, his food was almost always prepared for him. Though, he did used to get to go hunting when he was younger. He pulls out the small knife that he always keeps with him – more for use as a tool and less for protection – and sets to work.

Claude munches on his fish as quietly as he can, remembering Dimitri’s earlier discomfort from the sounds of crushing bones. Dimitri manages to break a couple of fish down and skewers them on some sticks. He sets them up to cook at the fire and glances over at Claude who is idly playing with the tail of the fish in his mouth.

_Cute._

_Wait, what??_

“Thank you for saving me…again back there.” Dimitri hopes his tone properly conveys his gratitude, but also does not show what he was just thinking.

“They shouldn’t have tried to steal you.” Dimitri notes the many implied meanings of the word ‘steal.’ But he has more important things to figure out right now.

“It felt like….you _ordered_ it.”

“I did.” Dimitri turns to face Claude more fully.

“So, you are…”

Claude looks at him like he is waiting for Dimitri to come to the right conclusion. They speak at the same time.

“A prince.”

“A _god_?”

“What??” Claude exclaims, unable to hide his grin. He falls into a fit of giggles. His tail flaps up out of the water and smacks down hard as he tries to catch his breath. “A god?? You think _I’m_ a _god_??”

“You’re gorgeous and powerful enough to be one!”

Claude blushes but giggles again.

“Well, thank you, but I’m not one – I’m just a little ol prince like yourself!” Claude winks at him.

“Oh.”

 _Ah_ … _I’ve likely been super rude and no doubt insulted this other royal person_ …

“What are the odds?” Claude muses, fussing with another fish. “Two lost princes, here together.”

“…You’re lost too?”

Claude’s jaw snaps shut, and he looks away. Dimitri feels that he should not push this subject further. He focuses instead on pulling his fish out of the fire. He burns his finger a little but fares fine otherwise. He nibbles at it and manages to stomach it simply for the sustenance. But with food in his belly and warmth from the fire, Dimitri can feel his mind finally relaxing.

His wet shirt, however, is not helping one bit. He pulls it off and sets it with his other clothes near enough to the fire to maybe get dry. He continues to try to get warm by the fire as Claude stares at him and finishes his fish. Dimitri glances back over at him in time to see Claude cleaning and rinsing his mouth out in the ocean water. Some of his smaller fins stand erect and twitch before relaxing as he sits back up. He glances back over at Dimitri who freezes in place at being caught staring.

“You’re shivering,” Claude points out.

“Still a bit cold…”

Claude eyes him and then looks around the cave. He expertly moves into a shallower pool of water closer to Dimitri and the fire. Dimitri watches the small amount of fire light dance across the scales on Claude’s body.

“We can share warmth,” Claude says and reaches his arms out to Dimitri.

_Share warmth as in…..cuddle?_

_Is that appropriate?_

_Am I going to die?_

Surely Claude would not have gone through all of this effort just to eat him now?

No, Dimitri does not feel endangered…

Dimitri carefully crawls over to Claude.

“Are you cold too?” he asks.

“….Not really no, but this can help you, right?”

Dimitri nods.

“I should get warm before I fall ill…”

Claude flexes his arms a little to emphasize his offering. Dimitri carefully climbs on top of Claude and lowers himself so that his head is resting on Claude’s chest.

Claude is admittedly _much_ warmer.

 _It’s nice_ …

Claude wraps his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders.

“There, better?”

“Yes, thank you…”

“You sound…nervous?”

_Claude is so perceptive…_

“Oh, my apologies. It’s just that this is closest I have been to someone in such a short time of knowing them.” Dimitri realizes he can hear the flutter of Claude’s heartbeat like this, and it seems to be beating quite fast.

“I see.” Dimitri focuses on the way it feels when Claude’s voice vibrates through his chest, and how much it is surprisingly _soothing_ to him. “I imagine being thrown into an entirely different world that’s designed to kill you and being at the mercy of a stranger is very exhausting.”

“You have been very kind to me.”

“So have you to me!”

Dimitri smiles and peeks up at him. Claude is smiling softly.

Dimitri feels warmth spark in his heart.

They both realize that they are blushing and blush even harder.

“Is now a bad time to ask if sirens are real?” Dimitri asks, tone light. Claude cracks up and laughs.

“Ha – people still think they-,” Claude snorts, “No – ha – no, they aren’t real. They were just rumors that started when some sailors found some mermaids and were mean, so they killed them.”

“But who’s to say you’re not telling me that to lure me into a false sense of safety?” Dimitri is clearly teasing him, but something seems to resonate painfully with Claude. “I’m sorry, though, that people, humans, can be so awful.”

“Do you really think I’m going to seduce and kill you?”

Dimitri barely catches the way Claude’s lips pull into a smirk.

“Well…to be honest I was immediately enamored with you,” Dimitri says quietly.

“That’s cause – wait you’re serious?” Dimitri simply nods and props himself up a little to get a better look at Claude. The skin around Claude’s ear fins burns bright red. “That’s…that’s probably because you almost died, sooo um…”

“But I didn’t die because you saved me!” Whether or not Dimitri is actually grateful to have survived can be debated later.

The air between them feels charged.

“I’m glad I did.” Claude murmurs, tightening his grip on Dimitri. Dimitri tilts his head, unsure of what the strange feeling that is prickling inside his heart is. One of Claude’s hands slides up to cup Dimitri’s jaw. Dimitri feels like his heart is going to burst right out of his chest.

_Why do I feel this way?_

Maybe it is because he has already kissed Claude…. _I want to kiss him again_ …

Dimitri wants to kiss him but not for survival reasons.

_I want to kiss him._

_But would Claude want that?_

_Why would Claude want that with someone like me?_

_He doesn’t even know me_ …

Dimitri does not even know Claude….but he wants to.

 _Goddess_ he wants to.

They have already kissed – this should not be hard.

Dimitri finally realizes that Claude’s eyes are locked on his lips.

That is all it takes.

Dimitri pushes forward and presses a gentle kiss to Claude’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing in a caaaaave you know like the cuties they are <3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! I've really had a blast writing this fic, and please check out the amazing art too!!
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up on Friday, March 5, and then the fic will be updated weekly on Fridays from then on :D


	2. It Feels Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's big, and they bang.

Claude stills, but holds Dimitri close, not allowing him to pull away and break the kiss. His lips are soft and attentive against Dimitri’s. Sparks shoot through Dimitri’s body and dance in his stomach. He can feel Claude’s lips part and the cautious, slow drag of his tongue over Dimitri’s bottom lip. Dimitri opens his mouth a little to accommodate his exploration. Something in his mind warns that they are moving too fast, and that this is improper behavior for a prince. But something else points out how many times he has almost died, and that for the first time in perhaps his entire life, Dimitri feels _alive_.

Claude slides his tongue into Dimitri’s mouth and unsurprisingly tastes like salt water. But it is not unpleasant.

After a few curls and strokes, Claude’s tongue disappears back into his own mouth, but Dimitri is not ready to lose that sensation. He dips his tongue into Claude’s mouth and could sigh at how warm it is. Dimitri reverently explores Claude’s mouth and feels a shiver of thrill run up his spine when he feels how sharp some of his teeth are. Claude is very gentle in guiding Dimitri’s tongue back to safety with his own.

They part for a moment to breathe. Claude slides his hand up past Dimitri’s jaw to smooth his hair back from his face. Dimitri stares down at him with a heavy-lidded gaze. Claude lets his hand return to Dimitri’s cheek. His eyes are soft as he looks up at Dimitri. Dimitri feels that unfamiliar something spark in his chest again. It coils pleasantly around his heart. He presses forward again, feeling Claude smile against his lips.

_As long as Claude is enjoying this too_ …

Claude hums low in his throat and makes a slow clicking noise. Dimitri tangles the fingers of his right hand into Claude’s damp hair. He can feel his ear-fins twitch. They are surprisingly soft as they flit against his skin. Dimitri’s breath hitches when Claude wraps his lower half around him. His tail is gentle, and Claude is careful to not _trap_ Dimitri.

He is not trapped.

He is…being _hugged_ it would seem.

_It feels nice._

_And safe._

Dimitri relaxes more into Claude and dips his tongue back into the merman’s mouth. Warmth blooms from every place where their bodies connect. Dimitri brings his left hand to Claude’s chest, eagerly taking in the soft skin over taut muscle with his touch. He swipes his thumb over his nipple, and Claude shudders. Dimitri swallows down his soft moans and cannot help but moan himself when Claude pulls him even closer. The heat and pressure pooling deep within his belly are starting to be too much to ignore. Dimitri instinctively presses his lower half against Claude’s, the new friction adding heat to his core.

Claude presses his hips up to meet him and they both sigh. In a sudden and nearly startling moment of clarity, Dimitri decides that he wants to make Claude feel as incredible as he can. It will never make up for saving his life, but it is what he can do for now.

Dimitri presses gentle kisses down his jaw and ghosts his tongue over the lower tip of his fin. That earns him another full body shudder. It’s beautiful. Dimitri continues down so he can lavish Claude’s chest with his mouth. He swipes his tongue over his other nipple, and Claude makes a strange noise. Worried that he has offended or maybe even hurt the merman, Dimitri looks up at him.

Claude’s cheeks are flushed and he is panting lightly. He tilts his head when he notices that Dimitri has stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Claude asks, his voice betraying how breathless he must truly be.

“I…I was worried I had hurt you.”

“ _Far from it, Dimitri_.” Dimitri blushes at the tone of Claude’s voice. He is not sure what to do about the heat that is searing within him or the bubbly pressure in his chest. Dimitri nuzzles Claude’s chest and holds him for a few moments. Claude directs Dimitri’s face back to his so he can press slow kisses to his lips. Dimitri melts into him, and Claude smiles again. He takes Dimitri’s right hand and guides it down. At first, Dimitri thinks he will simply guide his hand back to his chest, but he keeps going down. Dimitri feels his fingers drag over the threshold where skin meets scales. It is then that Dimitri realizes that he has _no idea_ where or what kind of a sexual organ a merman would have. As far as he can tell, Claude’s lower half is just a tail. There are no….parts to speak of.

This is not the sort of train of thought a prince should be having.

But he _is_ having it. How can he not think about it??

Before Dimitri can be truly lost to his thoughts, he feels it. Claude’s hand steers Dimitri’s over a slit that he had not noticed before. He gently touches it and Claude gasps against him. Dimitri pulls back just enough to look down. The slit opens for his fingers as if he had uttered some sort of magic word. A slick fluid glistens from within, and Dimitri’s pulse quickens. He glances back up at Claude who looks amused despite his flushed cheeks. Dimitri feels him shift underneath him. Claude reaches down, and Dimitri feels the air leave his lungs as he watches Claude’s fingers disappear into the slit. Claude rolls his hips and pulls something _through_ it. Dimitri gasps as he takes in the sight of Claude’s dick.

It is smooth, slick, and pale – Dimitri notes that it matches the color of his scales.

_It is pretty long._

_It is pretty._

It does not have a rounded tip like a human’s – its tip comes to a sharper point where Dimitri can see more fluid leaking from a small slit.

_I need that inside me_.

Dimitri blushes at the thought, and blushes harder at how much he yearns for it.

His smallclothes are suddenly way too tight. Since Claude has taken the initiative, it would only be fair for Dimitri to even everything out. He wiggles out of his smallclothes, tossing them near his other clothes. His own cock twitches at its newfound freedom. He glances back up at Claude and pauses at the look on his face.

Claude looks just as curious as he does lustful. The hunger in his eyes mingle with the sparks of wonder. Right….Claude has not seen a human dick either. This is just as new for him as it is for Dimitri. Claude reaches down and lightly traces his finger along Dimitri’s length. He feels himself get harder.

“Whoa,” Claude murmurs. Dimitri flushes pink all the way to the tips of his ears. It is hard to focus with Claude’s clever fingers exploring his dick like it is one of the wonders of the world. Now fully hard, Dimitri presses himself flush against Claude who gasps again. Dimitri’s eyes flutter shut as he feels Claude’s slick against his own dick. He reaches between them and grips both of their dicks with one hand. Claude moans and wraps one of his hands around them too. Dimitri buries his face into Claude’s neck, pressing a desperate kiss against his skin. Claude tangles his other hand in Dimitri’s hair, gripping tightly. They both move their hands and shudder at the friction.

Their panting echoes around the cave as they begin to stroke in earnest. Claude is very twitchy, Dimitri finds. With every press of his lips to his body, another fin flutters. And with every stroke of his dick, he gets even wetter with slick. Pressure builds within Dimitri, pushing the heat lower and lower. He grunts, and Claude pulls his head back up so he can properly kiss him again. Dimitri feels himself tremble – he is close.

“C-Claude,” Dimitri stutters, holding onto Claude even tighter. They both moan, and Dimitri’s hips buck into Claude’s hand. Claude lets out a shaky breath. He presses his forehead against Dimitri’s, and Dimitri looks deep into his eyes. Claude’s pupils are blown so wide Dimitri can barely see any green. He feels like he is falling into the ocean all over again.

But this time he _knows_ Claude is there.

Claude will catch him.

And he does.

Dimitri finds his release and spills onto Claude. He buries his face in his neck again and can feel Claude’s whole body tense and wrap around him. Claude cums with a gasp. Dimitri’s eyes go wide when Claude’s cum trickles onto his skin. It burns? No…that is not the right word…Everywhere that it touches tingles and….Dimitri moans. It is like a fire has been lit on his skin, but it does no harm to him. It warms his very soul.

_Need more._

_Inside._

_Please put this inside me_.

“-itri? Shhh shh it’s --! -as -- too -uch?”

“Hm?”

“There you are – I’ve got you. Was it too much?” Claude is rubbing his back slowly – it is quite grounding, and Dimitri finds that he never wants him to stop.

“No, it was perfect.” Claude’s eyes widen in amused shock.

“’Perfect’?” he echoes. Dimitri pulls his face to his so he can kiss him. It is slower than he was aiming for, but Claude does not seem to mind the languid pace. They shift as they kiss, and Dimitri feels his dick slide against Claude’s. Oh – it is still there, and just as erect as it was before he came. Dimitri pulls back and tries to sit up. Claude reluctantly shifts his tail to let him. Dimitri looks down at Claude’s middle, the fire giving him plenty of light to take in every detail. He lightly drags a finger along Claude’s dick. The merman’s eyes flutter for a moment and he hums.

“ _More_? Here let me _satisfy_ you,” Dimitri says as he leans down. Claude tilts his head to show his curiosity but makes no move to stop him. Dimitri kisses a line across his collar bone and curves down to hover over one of Claude’s nipples. He mouths at it until it is fully perked up. He kisses a trail over to the other one to give it the same attention. Claude stretches his lower half out and flops his tail down across the rocky floor of the cave. Dimitri kisses down his belly and licks along the line of scales where his tail begins. Claude makes a noise that Dimitri thinks is a moan – he hopes it is a good noise at least.

His scales feel a bit strange against his tongue, but that does not deter Dimitri as he ventures lower and lower. His hands trail lightly in the wake of his tongue, caressing Claude in hopes to give both comfort and pleasure. One of Claude’s hands slides down and grabs at one of Dimitri’s hands. He pauses, afraid Claude is not enjoying this, but blushes when Claude intertwines their fingers so he can hold his hand. Dimitri glances up at him and watches as Claude smooths his own hair back out of his face with his other hand.

_Hot_.

It is very hot in this cave.

How could he have been so cold before?

Dimitri places a gentle kiss at the top of the slit from which Claude’s dick still protrudes. Claude lets out another shaky breath and squeezes Dimitri’s hand. Dimitri takes a moment to just _admire_ Claude and his body. The overwhelming urge to have Claude inside him in any capacity burns hot within him. He wants to taste him, give him pleasure, have him crying out his name, maybe even get him to the point of ecstasy that he thrashes his tail – _where are these thoughts coming from??_

Perhaps he truly is bewitched, but the hand gripping his own is a reminder.

_Claude has done nothing but save me this entire time._

This want….it is bubbling up from within himself, _naturally_.

_It is genuine_.

Dimitri takes a deep breath and gently prods his tongue into the slit. Claude makes a keening noise and bites the knuckle of his free hand. It really should be no surprise that Claude tastes salty like the sea, however there is a touch of something else. Something that sets every nerve ablaze in Dimitri. He sticks his tongue out farther, expecting resistance, but it never comes. Dimitri’s eyes widen in surprise when he is able to slide his tongue all the way into Claude. He can feel the base of Claude’s dick and shivers. He breathes in through his nose and explores him with gentle licks. He slides his free hand down and teases him with his fingers, lightly tracing where scales meet slick flesh.

Claude moans and clicks, flicking his tail in an effort to stay still. Dimitri feels a rumbling in his own chest – a low moan of his own is pulled from him as he feasts upon Claude. He feels Claude’s dick twitch against his fingers and moans again. He licks up the side of his dick, and Claude shudders. He is long and quite slender, but Dimitri is determined to take what he can, fueled by some carnal need he had no idea he possessed.

No.

He knows this feeling.

He has felt it before when training to fight.

When he pictures Edelgard’s last moments.

When he receives letters from his Uncle Arundel.

Something dark flickers within him, like a fire of blood and anger. But right now? Something is dripping down and pooling in him, dampening the flame and quenching his scorched body. Every drip feels like electricity, racing through him.

It is Claude.

_He’s putting out this angry flame_.

Dimitri takes the pointed head of Claude’s dick into his mouth and explores it with his tongue. Claude gasps and twitches underneath him. Dimitri’s eyes flutter shut – he will not be able to control himself if he watches the merman any longer. The fluid that leaks out from his tip is bitter, but Dimitri does not mind. He swirls his tongue around until he hears Claude make rapid clicking noises. He steals a peek at him and nearly moans at the sight. Claude’s upper half is flushed, his arm is thrown over his eyes, and he’s gasping for breath.

He is the most gorgeous thing Dimitri’s ever seen.

An odd sense of peace settles over Dimitri. If he were to perish soon, he has at least seen _perfection_ with his own eyes.

He takes Claude further into his mouth, gagging in his greedy rush. He pulls back a little and tries again. He ventures a tentative _suck_ , hollowing out his cheeks and resting his tongue against the underside of his dick. Claude moans again, and Dimitri would smile if his mouth were not currently preoccupied.

Seconds tick by into minutes, truly, Dimitri has no idea how long they go at this.

“Di-ima,” Claude says desperately, squeezing Dimitri’s hand. Dimitri hums in acknowledgement and braces himself for Claude to finish.

He wants this so badly.

Claude tenses and his hips jerk up, pushing him further into Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri can feel warmth flow into and down his throat. He swallows on instinct and tries not to panic when Claude’s dick impedes him from swallowing normally. Whatever he has just consumed rakes heat down his esophagus as it works its way into his belly. Dimitri’s eyelids flutter as the sensation seems to blur his mind. He feels intoxicated.

He is loosely aware of Claude pulsing in his mouth for a few moments before he pulls out. Some of his spend rubs onto his chin, spreading the fire into his skin. Dimitri swallows again, savoring every last drop and feels like he is weightless. A smile pulls at his lips.

_Happy_.

He is so happy.

His heart flutters in his chest as he sits there.

_It’s been so long_.

He had forgotten what this could even feel like.

A hand gently holds his cheek, and he leans into it. It takes him a few tries and blinks to focus his eyes. Claude is sitting up now, and his cheeks are rosy with the flush of pleasure. He seems to be trying to find words. Dimitri leans forward until their foreheads touch. Their eyes dip closed, and they both draw in deep breaths.

_Is this what it is like to feel whole?_

“That was incredible,” Claude murmurs. Dimitri, too sated to feel self-conscious for perhaps the first time in his life, smiles even wider. He lifts his hand and rests it against Claude’s chest. Claude lays back down and Dimitri all but curls up on him. Claude wraps his tail around him again like a blanket.

_Safe_.

_Warm_.

…

_Lov-_

Dimitri buries his face into Claude’s neck.

“We should try to sleep,” Claude says, yawning to punctuate his suggestion. Dimitri mumbles his agreement before drifting into a much-needed slumber.

He dreams of a little girl laughing and strong hands holding onto him.

. . .

Dimitri wakes up to the sensation of skin sliding on skin. His eyes flutter open to find that one of Claude’s arms has shifted to hug him tighter to his chest. He cannot see his other arm, but he can feel it resting along his back.

_Oh._

Claude’s hand is lightly grabbing his butt.

He realizes belatedly that he can only see because of the sunlight peeking through the hole in the ceiling of the cave. His little fire has long since burned itself out. He takes stock of how his body is feeling. He expects to feel sore after everything that has happened, and from sleeping _in a cave_. But he only feels… _is this what being rested feels like?_

His entire body is relaxed, none of his joints ache, and his stomach dances excitedly at the feeling of Claude’s body against his. He glances up at Claude’s face. He looks so serene while he sleeps. His ear fins occasionally twitch, and Dimitri can feel his main tail fin twitching in kind. Dimitri finds himself wandering about the life Claude has lived. Has being a prince been the same experience for him? How many people has he lost? How did he spend his days?

Claude murmurs something that Dimitri does not understand – _did his spell from before lift?_ Claude cracks an eye open and smiles softly at Dimitri. Dimitri leans forward till their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

“Mm – morning,” Claude greets in voice heavy with sleep.

“I was worried about not being able to understand you again…” Claude’s eyebrow quirks in question before something dons on him, and a sly smile breaks out along his face. “What?”

“I must confess – because how can I ever lie to a face like that now…my kisses only give you the ability to breathe as I do.” Dimitri tilts his head before he finally catches on.

“You…” He blushes.

“I can speak your language – this isn’t any sort of trick.”

“So, you…” Claude avoids his gaze as his cheeks flush and his fins twitch.

“Ha…you, um, well you looked like you could use a kiss. I was honestly surprised you let me kiss you then.”

“It…seemed like…the right thing to do.” Dimitri’s blush has reached all the way to the tips of his ears – he can feel them burning.

“Lots of things seem right when I’m with you…” Claude mumbles quietly, so quietly that Dimitri nearly misses it. Claude glances at him, and he can see the uncertainty and anxiety in his eyes. But beyond those shadows, Dimitri can see something else shining back at him. Something…hopeful and bright.

“I,” Dimitri starts without properly planning what he wants to say. He stumbles over his words for a moment before clearing his throat and trying again. “I am glad that you saved me, Claude.” Claude tilts his head – perhaps that is not the reaction he was expecting.

“You’ve been unsure of that this whole time, haven’t you?” Claude’s tone is gentle, as if giving Dimitri the option to drop the subject if he really wants to, while also urging him on because knowing the answer is important to him. Dimitri simply nods solemnly. “You didn’t try to swim to the surface…you would have let yourself-,”

“Meeting you changed everything. It’s just as you said, things seem right when I’m with you.”

Claude’s mouth falls open, and his ear fins flare out to accentuate his shock. Dimitri leans forward again and slowly lowers his face to Claude’s, giving him time to back out if he wishes to. But Claude pulls Dimitri close and presses a desperate kiss to his lips. Dimitri finds that he would like to spend the rest of the day – if not his entire life – kissing Claude. But their impromptu make-out session is cut short when Claude makes a pained noise.

“Are you alright?” Dimitri pulls back as far as he can to try to figure out what caused him such discomfort.

“Need water – sorry can you-,” Dimitri clambers off of him before he can even finish his request. Claude offers more a grimace than a smile of reassurance to him as he rolls over into the entrance of the cave. He sinks below the surface for a few moments. Dimitri counts the seconds as he crouches naked on the cave floor. To his relief, Claude reappears and smiles a genuine smile at him.

“Were you drying out?”

“A little – I haven’t been out of the water that long since I was a kid.”

“Oh?”

“I fell asleep once looking at the stars from a rock…it was not a fun lesson to learn.”

“I am terribly sorry – we’ll be more careful next time.”

_Would there be a next time?_

“It is alright – I was comfortable anyways.” Claude offers a cheeky grin and swims over so he can lean on the edge of the rocky floor. His eyes trail down Dimitri’s body, and Dimitri nearly jumps at the realization that he is still naked.

He mumbles something about wondering if his clothes are dry before hurrying to pull everything back on.

“You might sink less if you forego the metal bits.” Claude gestures to his armor, and Dimitri stares down at it. Claude has a point, and despite the trickle of guilt at wasting something specially made for him, Dimitri finds he agrees. The armor is likely not at its strongest after being submerged in ocean water for so long anyways. Dimitri carefully unclasps everything he can from his clothes and boots. He feels a little strange without his full ensemble, but he finds himself thinking _more_ about getting to hold onto Claude.

Is it shameful for his priorities to have shifted? His unease dissipates when he looks back over at Claude.

“Should I find some food for us?” Claude asks, glancing down into the water. Dimitri thinks about the abysmal fish he ate last night and grits his teeth. He knows he should eat, but…

“I’m not very hungry, but if you are, please do what you need to.” Claude narrows his eyes a tiny yet noticeable bit.

“Hmmm maybe we’ll get lucky and find some lost cargo or something.”

“Does that happen often?”

“Not really, which I suppose is a good thing for human business.”

“Have you found anything interesting before?” Claude taps his chin and looks off into the distance as he thinks.

“I have no idea what it was, but there was a dark liquid that burned even though it smelled like grapes.”

“Wine?”

“ _I am not whining_!” Claude seems genuinely offended, and Dimitri waves his arms desperately.

“No, no – ‘ _wine_ ’ is a type of drink…did you breathe it in??”

“It was impossible not to when it was _everywhere_! Who makes a drink that burns like that?”

“Oh, my – that sounds really very painful.” Claude nods and puckers his bottom lip out a little. “Wine is a drink made from fermented grapes – it’s an alcoholic beverage.”

“That doesn’t seem safe to consume.”

“One must drink it wisely yes.” Claude sticks his tongue out as if the very thought of drinking wine was the most disgusting thing he could think of. “We’ll avoid it as best we can.”

“We sure will! Do you want to continue towards land now?”

“I suppose I should not stay missing forever.” Dimitri’s eyes widen, and he holds his hand over his mouth when he realizes he said that out loud.

“I think we can make it by tomorrow morning – as long as nothing tries to steal you again.” Dimitri nods, but feels his stomach drop.

_Tomorrow morning?_

_What will happen then?_

He does not want to leave Claude.

“Don’t be afraid, I’ll protect you!” Claude gives him a reassuring smile. Dimitri knows deep down that he should ask Claude what will happen when they reach land.

But right now, he feels like he can barely handle the pain of the thought alone. Taking Claude’s hand and letting him pull him down into the water feels much better. Claude presses a kiss to his lips, but this time Dimitri holds him there so he can lick at the inside of his mouth. Claude rests his hands on Dimitri’s waist and indulges in his kisses as they sink to the bottom of the entrance to the cave. Kissing while underwater is a bit more overwhelming than kissing out of the water. It is harder for Dimitri to feel Claude like this. Claude pulls back a little and Dimitri takes the opportunity to just _hug_ him. He can feel Claude grow tense for a brief moment before he wraps his arms around Dimitri to return the hug.

“Are you scared to go back out there?”

“No, I just…found it hard to feel you and wanted to amend that.” Claude squeezes him tighter.

“This would be easier to do when _not_ surrounded by sharp rocks and things.” Dimitri lets Claude move his body to where Claude can swim them both out of the tunnels. “Hold on tight!” Dimitri does, even nuzzling his face against Claude’s skin. Claude hastily swims through the winding tunnels and stretches his arms out wide when they make it back into open water.

Dimitri loosens his grip only enough to be able to pull himself around to be face-to-face with Claude again. A soft smile sits upon Claude’s lips as he looks at him. They both lean forward at the same time and let the world around them fade away for a moment as their lips embrace in a slow kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this whole fic was nick-named "It's big, and they bang" until I finally figured out the title a couple days before publishing lolololol.
> 
> The REAL fun begins next chapter.
> 
> See y'all next Friday! :D


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri does not want to think about how little time they have left together. But that reality is approaching him even faster than he could have ever estimated.

They have been swimming for what is starting to honestly feel like forever. Dimitri tries to distract himself from the overbearing forces of the ocean by memorizing every detail of Claude that he can feel. He is currently clinging to the merman with his arms around his neck and his stomach against his back. It is more comfortable to keep his head down, so Dimitri has been nuzzling his face into Claude’s neck for a couple of hours now.

He kisses Claude’s soft skin and earns a chuckle from him. Claude reaches up and gently grasps Dimitri’s forearm. He keeps his hand on him as he swims, occasionally rubbing his thumb over Dimitri’s exposed skin.

Dimitri does not want to think about how little time they have left together.

But that reality is approaching him even faster than he could have ever estimated.

Dimitri feels Claude’s ear fins flicking back and forth, and the one closest to him smacks him in the forehead.

“Ah, sorry!” Claude squeezes his arm as he apologizes.

“It’s okay, Claude. Do you hear something?” Dimitri lifts his head up to look around them.

“I think my estimations were a little off – there is a port right over there.” Claude points forward and gestures to their right.

“Really? _Goddess_ , where could we be?”

“Oh, right – there are places that will kill you if they see you?” Claude tilts his head in an effort to look back at Dimitri.

“It would be best to avoid ending up in Adrestia.” Dimitri tries to calculate where they could be in the world. “What direction have we been swimming in?”

“ _This_ way?”

“No, I mean the cardinal directions – north, east, west, south?”

“Uhhhhmmmm…” Claude fully halts in his swimming. Dimitri leans forward so that he can finally look Claude in the eye. The merman looks agitated that he does not know something. He lets out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know what those are.” Dimitri would groan were he not a prince.

“Can you please take me to the surface?”

Claude looks as if he wants to say no, but after a deep and perhaps calming breath, he nods. Dimitri readjusts his grip on him so that he will not slip off. Claude pushes them through the water until they bob up into the air. Dimitri’s lungs burn a little as they are suddenly forced to process air again. He coughs and sputters for a few moments before finally looking around to get his bearings. He shifts around so that he is in front of Claude. He holds himself steady on the merman’s shoulders. When he glances up at Claude, he finds him frowning slightly. His ear fins are pointed straight down.

 _He looks like a sad, soggy cat_.

Dimitri hopes that maybe teaching Claude something will help him feel better. He points up at the sun.

“The sun rises in the east, and sets in the west – do you know what time of day it is right now?”

“Early afternoon.”

“Ah.” Dimitri drops his hand back into the water. “The _worst_ time to try to figure out what direction we are heading in…” He stares up at the sky and tries to figure out which direction the sun is traveling in.

Claude suddenly tenses and his fins all flare out. Dimitri looks in the direction they are all pointing in and can barely make out the shape of a ship on the horizon.

“Can you see that ships flags from here?”

Claude shakes his head.

“I should take you to the land.” Claude does not sound too enthused. Dimitri does not _feel_ too enthused either. But the fact remains that he needs to get out of the water sooner than later.

“Okay.” His voice comes out as a whisper.

Claude lowers them back into the water and presses a kiss to Dimitri’s lips.

_How many more times will I get to feel this?_

He brings a hand up to keep Claude from pulling away so he can continue the kiss. Claude rests his hand on Dimitri’s arm and slowly pulls back despite his efforts. There is a definite glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

_Is our time truly almost to an end?_

Claude pulls Dimitri’s arm away from him and slides his hand up so he can guide Dimitri’s hand to his lips. Claude kisses his palm and nuzzles it for a moment. All too soon, he relinquishes his grip and urges Dimitri to climb back onto his back so they can continue swimming.

A few minutes pass, and Dimitri is surprised to see the shadow of a land mass in the distance. He still cannot allow the thought of what comes next to take root in his mind. As they approach the land, Claude slows down. Dimitri can barely make out the shapes of the underbellies of a few ships and many smaller boats.

“I’ve never been this close to that many people…” Claude says, discomfort evident in his voice.

“We can try to find somewhere else – land that isn’t so crowded!” Dimitri can feel Claude shaking his head.

“I need to make sure you’re _safe_.” Claude continues to swim towards the port. Dimitri is not sure what to say, so he simply hugs closer to him.

Strange noises from the goings on above vibrate around them, and Claude swims lower to keep a better distance between them and the ships.

“Can they see us down here?” Dimitri asks.

“If they look too closely…” Claude seems to be more on edge. Dimitri surmises that Claude’s bright scales would likely be easy to spot amongst the dark rocky bottom. Claude carefully navigates around the rising floor and edges closer to the large wooden columns that are holding up one of the docks.

“There’s a ladder over there!’ Dimitri points it out, and Claude swims over to it. They both stare up at the surface and can vaguely hear voices from above. “It might be too suspicious if I just suddenly appear out of the water…”

“I don’t think I can take you any farther…”

“Okay, then let’s swim back out and see if there’s a more secluded place I can get onto land.” Dimitri holds onto Claude a little tighter as he carefully spins around in the water. They both tense when they hear the voices from the dock crescendo with interest.

_Uh oh._

Claude starts tearing through the water to get away from the dock as fast as possible. Amidst his effort to move quickly, Dimitri loses his grip on him.

“Claude!” Dimitri cries out – the fear that grips at him surprises him. He is not sure what exactly he is terrified of, but the sudden loss of contact with Claude makes him feel _frantic_. Claude whips around so fast that Dimitri can feel his movement in the water around him. Claude reaches his hand for him, but something floats in the water behind the merman. Dimitri only has a chance to shout a single word. “ _Net!_ ”

The large fishing net drags through the water like a scythe and scoops the two of them up. Their bodies smack into each other ungracefully as they are yanked to the surface. Claude cries out in pain, but Dimitri cannot tell exactly from what with how the world blurs around them. His lungs burning from the air is the only way he realizes they are now fully out of the water. The sun shining in the sky blinds him, but he is so tangled with Claude and the net that he cannot shield his eyes from the light.

There are many men’s voices speaking at once. Dimitri thinks he hears laughing somewhere in the mix too.

“Bring the man down from there,” a commanding voice orders the others. The net is pulled over the dock. The slack of the net is loosened, and Dimitri is pulled from it. He unceremoniously rolls out of the net and lands on his back upon the water warped wood. His breath rushes out of him with an audible squawk. At least seven men look down at him, but his eyes are having a hard time focusing.

“It kinda looks like it could be _him_ ,” one of them huffs out.

“We could get quite the bounty,” another one cuts in.

“I’m sure he’ll pay a lot for _both_ of them,” a man says, gesturing to Claude.

 _Claude_.

Dimitri scrambles to his feet. The men immediately try to subdue him, but he is not going to let them touch Claude. A large man grabs him by his hair and tries to yank him down to the ground. Dimitri grits his teeth to the pain and claws at the man’s hand. He lets go, but another man pushes Dimitri, and he stumbles forward. The man pins him to the dock. The rest of the group approach Claude who is hopelessly tangled in the crossed ropes of the net.

Dimitri shoves at the man holding him down – he can hear more than see that Claude is now thrashing around in the net.

“Dimitri!”

 _Claude sounds scared_.

“Clau-,” His name is cut off from Dimitri’s lips when something hard connects with the back of his head. Dimitri loses track of reality. Pain claws at him and his eyes refuse to focus.

If time passes – if he is even moving, he cannot tell.

Water hits him in the face, and he startles. He tries to move, but his hands are bound and cuffed. “Aa?” Speaking is apparently not in the cards right now. He looks up, wincing as his head pounds.

A rope reinforced with a chain connects his restraints to the back of…a..

_What’s the word?_

Dimitri groans, and a little bit of his brain starts to work again.

 _A wagon_.

He is connected to the back of a wagon that is not normal. Upon its base sits a large glass…

_Tank...that’s a word, right?_

_Yes, Dimitri it’s a word._

_Thank you…me?_

A glass tank is fitted onto this wagon. Something moves inside. _His_ something.

_My what?_

_My…._

“C-Claude,” he manages to grunt out. A hand touches the glass from the inside, and Dimitri finally manages to focus his eyes enough to see the merman in the water. He looks so worried.

_Did I mess up?_

_You would, wouldn’t you?_

_Did I say something? Did I hurt him?_

Dimitri’s ears pop, and the sound of the whole world tries to cram into his head all at once.

“We’ll get a pretty penny out of this one.” A voice he does not recognize grows louder as it gets closer to Dimitri. A man grabs Dimitri’s chin and forcefully tilts his head. “People love ‘em blonde.” Dimitri hopes he is actually glaring at the man like he is trying to. The man laughs and lets go. Dimitri looks back up at the tank, but before he and Claude can communicate _anything_ a tarp is thrown over the top of the tank and obscures Dimitri’s line of sight.

“On your feet pretty boy.” Another man yanks Dimitri up and pushes him forward. He nearly falls, but a lifetime of training to fight to fulfill his future kingly duties urges him to catch himself just as the wagon lurches forward. The men all laugh – Dimitri can hear that there are even more men somewhere around him and the wagon. The ones near him disappear to the front of the wagon and out of his sight.

_Oh._

_I’m tied to the back of a moving wagon._

Dimitri stumbles along behind it, keeping up purely because his natural stride is so wide. After what he thinks might have been ten minutes, he manages to take proper stock of the situation.

He and Claude were caught in a net. These men did not seem surprised that merpeople exist. They were malicious from the start. Now Dimitri is chained to the back of a moving wagon that is holding Claude in a tank – he can only pray that it is filled with salt water. He has _no idea_ where they are. The men are speaking in the common tongue that is widely used in Faerghus, but it is also used in the surrounding countries. Dimitri has not seen any flags or regalia of identification. He loathes to think of what would happen if Adrestian soldiers find him – he has no doubt that Faerghus and Adrestia have been up in arms at each other once again thanks to him being missing.

But political problems hold no weight over the most important issue at hand. They are traveling _away_ from the water – they are likely planning on selling Claude – Claude is very much in danger. Dimitri looks at the covered tank helplessly.

There is movement in the bottom right corner of the tank – Dimitri notices that there is a bit of the glass that the tarp cannot reach to cover. He watches as Claude twists himself and looks out through the opening. Fear is evident in his beautiful eyes, as is concern. Dimitri supposes he himself probably looks _horrible_ in his current state. He tries to speed up so he can walk closer to the tank. Claude presses his palm to the glass and Dimitri manages to stretch his weary arms out to press his own to it. They stare into each other’s eyes long enough that Dimitri loses track of everything again.

He stumbles over a rock, and his hand slips from the glass. Claude gestures for him to return to his previous position.

_I wish I could be in there with him…_

_Silly Dimitri you would be in his way – you have all the air you could ever need out here, and Claude just has a tiny box_.

Dimitri watches Claude until he trips again. Dread fills him as he realizes that there is a very strong possibility that these men will not be stopping any time soon – he is not sure how far he can go like this.

He is not even sure how long he has been going…

He glances back up at Claude.

 _He looks so tired_.

Claude moves, and Dimitri loses all sight of him.

_He has a right to be mad at me. He wouldn’t have been near land if it weren’t for me._

“Psst!” Dimitri looks up to see part of the tarp moving at the top of the tank. Green eyes sparkle back at him. He feels a wave of joy before remembering their situation. He leans forward so he can hold a finger over his lips to signal to Claude to keep quiet. Claude nods and looks around. Dimitri can see a dark bruise blooming around Claude’s right eye.

 _He’s hurt_.

Dimitri can feel rage erupt within him. Claude mimics Dimitri’s earlier gesture, holding a finger up to his lips. Dimitri’s bottom lip puckers out. Claude snorts and then realizes his mistake when the wagon shakes to an abrupt stop. Claude drops back into the water, and Dimitri looks off into the distance and hopes that he looks like he is still out of it. A man who he has not seen before walks up to him. He steps into his personal space, and Dimitri can feel his hot breath against his jaw. He grabs Dimitri’s bindings and shakes them. They tighten around his wrists. As the man walks away, he smacks the side of the tank. A strange noise comes from inside it – Dimitri is not sure if Claude had shrieked out of fear, or if he growled at the disruption.

The wagon soon begins moving again. Dimitri bites back a hiss as the metal of the cuffs cut into his skin. He looks up in time to see Claude return to the lower corner of the tank. Dimitri’s mind kicks into overdrive – he has to figure out a way to get them out of this!

Before he can even fathom a single strategy, his body decides to vehemently remind him that he has not had enough food or water in a while. He grimaces as pain clouds his mind further. He continues to stumble behind the wagon. When his mind occasionally clears, he glances up at the tank. Claude’s eyes light up each time they make eye contact.

The sun begins to dip closer to the horizon, and the wagon finally stops moving. Dimitri loosely perceives the men moving around him and the wagon. His knees buckle after having to walk such a distance, and the ground welcomes his body with a _thud_. Someone drags him and props him up against the backside of the wagon. He relishes in not having to stand up. He idly listens to the men set up their little camp for the night. He startles when something knocks on the glass just above his head. He carefully turns his head to look up. Claude peers down at him, concerned.

“I’m sorry…” Dimitri whispers. Claude shakes his head, but Dimitri can see that his ear fins are drooping. He would weep if not for how dehydrated he feels. Instead, he watches Claude until sleep pulls him under.

He is woken up at daybreak by one of the men hoisting him up roughly by the chain connecting him to the wagon. Every single part of Dimitri’s body screams out in pain. Something is pushed against his lips, and he drinks from it without hesitation. It is a foul-tasting soup, but he has _no_ complaints about it. He is vaguely aware of insults and taunts being thrown at him as he sucks down everything that is given to him.

The day passes much the same as the one before, and Dimitri falls asleep again that night under the gentle gaze of Claude. The third day of this hell features a surprisingly better tasting soup before their journey continues.

The sun is high in the sky when Dimitri hears gasping. He looks around wearily, and he notices that the tarp has been pushed askew.

And then there is Claude…clinging to the top of the side of the tank.

He is desperately gasping breaths of air while barely managing to hold onto the edge of the glass. Dimitri can see something dark like a bruise blemishing his skin down the side of his face.

_The water!_

_Claude can’t breathe…_

Dimitri’s mind manages to connect the dots. The water in the tank must not be oxygenating fast enough to keep up with how much Claude is breathing it in. He needs fresh water!

_Fresh salt water._

_Yes, yes right, of course_.

Claude looks down at him while he tries to breathe. He looks _terrified_.

“H-hey!” Dimitri tries to shout – his voice cracks through his throat like a barbed whip. “Hey!” He manages. “Stop!” He swears he can hear laughing from the front of the wagon. He tries to dig his heels into the dry dirt of the ground. When his feet catch, he pulls as hard as he can on the chain. The wagon and tank groan from the sudden new strain. He hears the horses whiney and complain, and the men grumbling and shouting. There is a worrisome cracking noise, and the wagon comes to an abrupt stop. Two of the men hurry to approach him, rage shining in their eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“He’s-,” Dimitri falls into a coughing fit that burns his insides. “H-he’s suffocating in there – he needs new water!” he croaks more than pleads. One of them shoves him. The other actually has the courtesy to look up at Claude. Much to his horror, when Dimitri looks up too, all he can see is Claude’s arm hanging _limply_ over the side of the tank.

“Boss, we might be in trouble if that thing dies,” the man says.

“ _Silence!_ ” The other man yells before scoffing in Claude’s direction. “I guess we can head to the lake that’s not too far from here.”

“ _He needs salt water, you moron_ ,” Dimitri spits out. The man slaps Dimitri. Another voice pipes up from the side of the wagon.

“The axis is cracked, Boss, if we move anymore this whole thing is coming down.” Dimitri is slapped again. There is a commotion in the tank, and everyone looks up. Another man seems to have climbed up to see if Claude was alive. He is holding Claude’s head up by his hair. A twisted hiss rips from Claude, and he lashes out. He brings his hand down on the man and scratches across his face. The man startles and falls from the wagon. Claude growls and clicks – all of his fins stand erect, giving him a more menacing appearance. The men look at him in fear, but Dimitri feels his gut twist for a whole other reason. Now he can see more of Claude – he realizes that that dark bruising goes all the way down to his gills. He must have gotten hurt when they were yanked from the ocean…Dread has Dimitri’s blood running _cold_.

The sound of horses in the distance catches everyone’s attention – even Claude glances over his shoulder towards it. A handful of people on horseback appear on the horizon. Dimitri recognizes the banner of Faerghus – perhaps he is not as far from home as he previously thought. The people ride towards them, and Dimitri is pushed to the ground. The men all scramble to grab their weapons. Dimitri takes the opportunity to crawl closer to the wagon to be closer to Claude.

“C-Cla-,” he falls into another coughing fit.

“D-ima,” Claude gasps out and reaches for him. A fight breaks out on the other side of the wagon – whoever these men that have been dragging them around are, they clearly have little skill in combat. The spat is over nearly as fast as it began. Someone rounds the corner and aims a sword at Dimitri. He can hear Claude starting to make scary noises again.

“Goddess’ blessings – your Highness??” The person exclaims. They immediately lower their weapon and offer him a bow. Another person hurries around to them.

“U-Uncle?” Dimitri stammers out. Before him stands his Uncle Arundel. A sinking feeling grips his gut, but he hopes he manages to look relieved.

“ _Dimitri_ – how in the world have you ended up like this?” Arundel says – perhaps it is the exhaustion and malnutrition, but Dimitri swears his uncle is also pretending to be _relieved_. “By the Goddess, we thought we had lost you to the sea…”

_Which is exactly where you wanted me to remain, I imagine._

His head pounds with an ache he is not sure he will ever escape. Arundel looks up at the tank, and Dimitri freezes.

“Hello there,” Arundel greets. Claude lowers himself back into the tank a little, careful not to submerge his gills. Dimitri watches as his uncle eyes Claude up and down. “Are you perhaps the one I can thank for bringing our dear prince back to us?”

“Yes…” Dimitri answers – Arundel really is the last person he wants to be near Claude, but-

_Claude’s still in a lot of danger!_

“Please, Uncle, time is short – we must return him to the ocean!” His own voice echoes in his ears – he sounds like a frightened child, not a hardened prince.

“We are a little ways from there, my boy, however, I would like to repay this debt.”

“He needs new water – the tank is poisoning and suffocating him!” Dimitri turns to look back up at Claude. Despite their suffering, something soft remains in Claude’s eyes as he looks down at Dimitri.

“Oh, dear Prince!” Cornelia, the royal healer, says, appearing next to Arundel. “You poor thing – you look like you haven’t had a drop of water in days!” She sidles up into Dimitri’s personal space, and a shiver of fear rips up his spine. She reaches up to feel his forehead as if he were feverish.

And then the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was all gonna just be a happy romance featuring Claude as a hot merman, but then I had that image of Claude gasping for breath in the big tank and BAM here we are now lol.
> 
> The fun continues next Friday! :D


End file.
